Just Like Yesterday
by Bokepoid
Summary: "Sombong... Sekarang kamu mah mainnya sama Rin! Aku mau kita seperti kemarin... Main barengan lagi..." Gumi dulu bersahabat dengan Len. Apa apa barengan. Pulang pergi barengan. Sampe galau barengan. Tapi Len jadi pacaran sama Rin! Gimana ya... RnR! Warning : Kegajean tingkat dewa. Gomen, Author gak pinter bikin Summary. Udah, baca aja! Seru kok! #plak hehe ;D


.: Just Like Yesterday :.

DISCLAIMER : Yang udah pasti, Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Saya cuma numpang minjem chara, dan membuat cerita gaje ini.

Pairing : Luka x Len (DIKIT BANGET, cuma nongol di omongan), Gumi x Mikuo (Sama kayak Luka x Len), Gumi x Len, Rin x Len, Gumi x Kaito (Gak terlalu sih).

Warning : Typos, Kegajean tingkat dewa, dll yang negatif negatif ada disini!

A/N : HORE HORE, Allie nongol membawa fict oneshot baruuu! Abisnya, Fict kemaren gak dilanjutin... Gara gara Allie malah bingung sama cara ngubah komik jadi prosa gituu (Apaan sih? Pantes nilai B Indo Allie jeblok mulu *ups) Yaudah deh, Nih Fict asli dibikin pas saya bosen pas lagi ngerjain ujian TIK *sesat* Dan karena otak Allie udah meleleh saking kebanyakan belajar UKK kemaren... (gayanyaaa)

.

.

Please RnR?

Review pedes, Review manis, Review kritikan, Bahkan review numpang lewat (?) saya terima dengan IKHLAS!

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Silakan klik ikon cross di tab anda jika anda tidak suka!

.

Enjoy! xD

* * *

Normal POV

"Hiaahhhh..."Len menghela nafas dan membaringkan badannya ditengah lapangan sekolah.

"Gilee... Len! Kalo mau sunbathing jangan disini! Gue kira elu ikan teri sisa kemaren!"kata Gumi, temennya datang dan berbaring disebelahnya juga.

"Sialaann... Gue galau, Gumi..."-Len.

"Lah! Gue juga!"-Gumi.

"Si Luka masih sayang kaga sih sama gua?"-Len.

"Katanya mah... Udah enggak... Hehe! Udah nasib lo sama gue, sama! Lu diharkosin Luka... Gue diharkosin Mikuo... Huh..."-Gumi.

"Hmmh... Senasib..."-Len.

Oke, hening.

Hening tingkat dewa.

Hening lama banget.

Hening sampe kiamat.

JEDAARRR!

Si Author malah main petasan sama temen temennya gak jauh dari situ.

"WOY AUTHOR BEGO LU! UDAH ENAK HENING KEK GINI GANGGU GANGGU AJA LOOOO!"teriak Gumi dan Len sambil mengitik ngitik pinggang si Author dengan pisau.

"HIYAAA AMPPUUUNNN!"Author dan temen temennya kabur.

"Gum, lo mikirin apa yang gue pikirin gak?"-Len.

"Apaan?"-Gumi.

"Kita senasib... Dan lo... Pasti gak mau galau lagi kan?"-Len.

"Heh? Iya..."-Gumi.

"Gue juga..."-Len.

"Terus?"-Gumi.

"Jadian yuk!"-Len.

Gumi langsung bangkit dan memandang Len dengan tajam.

"NAJIS *sensor* *sensor* *sensor*! Geuleuh aing keur jadian jeung sia!"teriak Gumi dalam bahasa sunda indahnya. (Translate bagi yang gak ngerti : Najis gue jadian sama lo.)

"IYE IYE SELOW, GUMI!"kata Len yang udah jadi korban jitakan Gumi.

"Huft! Lagian! Gue kan ga suka sama lo, Len!"-Gumi.

"Lah gue juga!"-Len.

"Terus lu ngapain nanyain begituan?"-Gumi.

"Kaga ada ide lagi, abis gue galau!"-Len.

"Cihh! Gue tau, lo pasti mau move on kan dari Luka?"-Gumi.

"Iyalah! Masa iya gue masih pengen ngarep ke Luka! Kamseupil iyuuh..."kata Len dengan logat Alay.

"Hueks... Dah, diem. Lo liat lah si Rin tuh..."kata Gumi mengarahkan kepala Len ke arah cewek berambut pirang yang lagi duduk dibawah pohon sambil makan jeruk.

"Iya napa?"-Len.

"Liat!"-Gumi.

"Emang kenapa?"-Len.

"YA LIAT!"-Gumi.

"YA TERUS KENAPA?"-Len.

"YAUDAH LIATIN DIA AJA TERUS!"-Gumi.

"YAUDAH GUE TANYA EMANG KENAPA?"-Len.

"NGAPAIN LO NANYA BEGITUAN?"-Gumi.

"Elu gaje sumpah, Gum! Lagian gue ngapain nontonin Rin?"-Len.

"Sapa tau lu jadi suka, lu move on!"-Gumi.

"Bilang dari tadi, dodol!"-Len.

"Suka suka!"-Gumi.

"Udeh! Terus gue mesti ngapain lagi?"-Len.

"Tembak!"-Gumi.

"Revolver lu mana?"-Len.

"Buat apaan?"-Gumi.

"Kata lu suruh tembak!"-Len.

"Ya bukan gitu juga, dodol! Tembaknya bukan dalam arti sesungguhnya!"-Gumi.

"Ngomong lebih spesifik dong! Yaudah, kalo gitu gue PDKT dulu! Mana mungkin langsung maen tembak aja!"-Len.

"Yaudah sana!"-Gumi.

Gumi mendorong Len ke arah Rin yang lagi duduk.

"E-ehh... Ehh... Eeeeeehhhh..."Len gelagapan sendiri.

"Napa lu?"-Rin.

"Enggak, gue abis keselek linggis..."kata Len ngarang banget.

Gumi nontonin dari jauh dengan muka muka gemes yang bener bener pengen ngomong 'Tolol! Bukan gitu cara PDKT yang bener, dodol! Derajat lo jatooohhh!'

"Ehm..."Len duduk disebelah Rin. Deket banget.

"Lagi apa, Rin?"-Len.

"Lagi makan... Gak liat?"-Rin.

"E-eh... Liat kok! Jeruk yah?"-Len.

"Iyalah! Emang yang kamu liat apa? Pisang?"-Rin.

"Engg... Gitu deh."-Len.

"Yaampun! Kamu rabun yah?"-Rin.

Jleb. Nancep. Dalem.

"Gak gitu juga, Rin! Gak gituu!"-Len.

"Nah terus kenapa?"-Rin.

"Basa basi..."-Len.

"Hoh..."-Rin.

"Nanti pulang kamu sama siapa?"-Len.

"Naik angkot..."-Rin (Gak elit banget para Chara Vocaloid pada naik Angkot... *pinggang Author dikitik kitik pake gergaji mesin*)

"Oh... Angkot berapa?"-Len.

"Itu, naik 12 aja."-Rin.

"Oh gue juga naik 12!"kata Len ngeles banget.

"Masa? Bukannya kemaren gue liat lu frustasi banget ya nyari angkot 03 bareng Gumi?"-Rin.

Len gak jadi ngeles.

"Err... Ya gitu, gue mah kemaren mau ke rumah nenek gue, kan searah sama rumahnya Gumi... Jadi, ya bareng aja..."-Len.

"Bukannya waktu kelas 8 nenek lo udah meninggal ya?"bused Rin banyak bacot amat. Kesempatan Len untuk ngeles makin dikit.

"Err... Enggak, gue mau ketemu sama tante gue, kan masih tinggal disitu!"kata Len lumayan jujur.

'Hah... Tante Lenka... Tante menyelamatkan nyawakuu!'batin Len dalam hati.

"Oh gitu..."-Rin.

Sejenak, hening lagi.

"Eh, gue udah ditanyain mak gue! Gue pulang ah! Len mau bareng?"-Rin.

"Eh! Iya iya bareng!"-Len.

"Yaudah yuk!"-Rin.

'Azzeekkkhh...'batin Len kesenengan.

'Tapi gue bingung dia rumahnya dimana, dan begimana cara gue bisa pulang dengan selamat tanpa nyasar...'batin Len lagi, semangatnya yang tadi menggebu gebu jadi turun sampe minus 49.

Gumi nontonin mereka sampe mereka naik angkot. Gumi cuma bisa senyam senyum gak jelas 'Mampus lo Len! Gue tau lo pasti gak bisa balik! Haha! Rumah Rin kan jauh banget dari rumah gue sama lo!' batin Gumi jahat , Rumah Len sama Gumi itu sebelahan. Makanya kalo pulang-pergi suka bareng.

"Pulang ah pulang..."kata Gumi iseng sambil cengangas cengenges dikit.

"Mbak... Itu lantainya udah saya pel... Tolong jangan diinjek..."kata Yuma, Office Boy SMP mereka yang lagi ngepel (?).

"Oh iye, sori mang!"kata Gumi langsung kabur ke depan sekolah dan nyari angkot jurusannya.

* * *

Meanwhile, Len.

"Gue turun didepan! Len dimana?"kata Rin pas udah deket ke tempat tujuannya.

"Eh... Gue... Gue disana... Masih terus kesana!"-Len.

"Oh gitu yaudah deh, Kiri bang!"-Rin.

Rin pun turun dari angkot, dan melambaikan tangan pada Len. Len cuma bisa senyum senyum ngefly.

'Hiaa... Manis juga nih cewekk...'batinnya.

"Dek, turun dimana?"kata si sopir.

"Eh? Eh! GUE DIMANAAA?"teriak Len. Dia baru nyadar dia udah nyasar gak tau kemana.

* * *

Balik, ke Gumi.

"Hah, gue kasian juga yah sama Len... Telpon ah..."Gumi mengeluarkan hpnya, dan mulai nelpon Len.

"Ha-haloo?"suara agak agak panik diseberang sana.

"Halo... Len... Lo dimana? Nyasar ya? Rasain! Haha!"kata Gumi dengan nada ngejek banget.

"I-iya gue nyasar... Gue gatau gue dimana... Duit gue... Huaa..."Len mulai nangis.

"Wuh! Jangan mewek dong, Len! Udah lo dimana?"-Gumi.

"Gatau!"-Len.

"Ya ada dimana? Di daerah mana kira kira?"-Gumi.

"ENGGA TAUUU!"-Len.

"BURU LU ADA DIMANA, NYED! MAU DIBANTUIN KAGA?"-Gumi.

"Ini gue *zrot* di *zrot* deket rumah Rin! Pokonya gue didepan *zrot* pertigaan yang banyak banci nya!"kata Len. Ceritanya Len lagi nangis gitu, jadi dia nyedot ingus mulu.

"Hoh... Iye, yaudah gue kesana!"-Gumi.

"Iya cepetan! Ini gue lagi digodain banci! Cepetan Gum buruan kesini!"-Len.

"Selow!"kata Gumi langsung matiin hpnya.

'Nah kan bener... Rasain!' batin Gumi langsung cekikikan sendiri. Dia langsung naik angkot 12 dan langsung OTW kesana.

* * *

Sementara Len...

"Ampun bang... Saya masih suci..."kata Len pas digodain banci berambut ungu panjang. Tau kan siapa?

"Xixix... Iiii jangan gitu ah sama akikaa! Gini gini akika cewek tulen loh!"goda si banci ungu.

"HUAAA! GUMI LO ADA DIMANAAA?"Len makin nangis kayak orang udah mau diperkosa.

Gumi dateng pas Len udah hampir beberapa senti lagi dicipok sama banci ungu gajelas itu.

"WHUOOYYY!"teriak Gumi langsung menghampiri Len yang udah siap dicipok ama si banci.

"Gumi! Sumpah lo nyelametin nyawa gue, Gum! Gumi, ai lop yuuu!"kata Len dengan pikiran yang udah nganar kemana mana.

"Iya gue tau lu ngefans sama gue tapi kalo mau nembak gue gak usah dipinggir jalan! Udah ayo cepet!"-Gumi.

"Jih? Jih jih pede gila lu!"Len baru sadar dengan kata kata yang ia katakan pada Gumi.

"Lah kata lu tadi ai lop yu!"-Gumi.

"Udah abaikan lupakan! Pokonya buruan bawa gue pergi dari sini! Kaga tahan gue disini!"kata Len langsung naik ke punggung Gumi.

"BUSED, LEN! Berat Len! Beraat! Turuun!"-Gumi.

"Ehehheh... Sori. Yaudah ayo buruan, Romeo! Kita kabur! Aku jadi Cinderella kamu jadi Romeo! Kita kabur barengan!"kata Len gajelas banget.

"Babi luh, Romeo and Cinderella wannabe... Yang ada gue sama lo tuh Romeo Vs. Cinderella!"-Gumi.

"Tauk ah! Ayo buruan pergi sebelum nih banci nyipok gue!"-Len.

Gumi menyeret Len masuk kedalam angkot yang bener(bener arah pulangnya maksudnyaa...) dengan muka bete.

"Hwaahahh... Makasih banget ya, Gumi! Hiaaa..."-Len.

"Cuih, gue tau lu nyasar! Kesian gue sama lu! Gue kalo sama temen solid, Len!"-Gumi.

"Iyyaaa... Makasih ya, Gumiii... Haa... Aku terharruuuu"-Len.

"Byaakhhh..."-Gumi.

"Eheheh, Gumi..."-Len. Senyum senyum entah apa alasannya.

"Napa?"-Gumi.

"Ongkos gue... Abis."-Len. Keringet dingin.

"Hiah... Duit gue cuma... 3000..."-Gumi.

"Jadi?"-Len.

"Kita kan masih harus naik 1 angkot lagi... Mau gamau kita harus... Jalan."-Gumi.

"Err..."-Len. Beneran deh mereka cuma naik angkot sekali, selebihnya jalan sampe rumah.

"Len pegel gue Len... Salah lo Len... Gara gara looo!"-Gumi.

"Ye sori, Gum... Lo kan tau gue kalo udah PDKT gimana..."-Len.

"Lo kalo PDKT tuh lebay!"-Gumi.

"Iye gue kan udah bilang sori!"-Len.

"Gendong atuh!"-Gumi.

"What?"-Len.

"Gendong! Gue pegel!"-Gumi.

"Najong! Kaga ah!"-Len.

"Eh gue langsing tauu!"-Gumi.

"Langsing iya! Lu berat keberatan tulang!"-Len.

"Najis ge lu jahat bener! Mending gue jemput luh! Besok biarin aja lu nyasar ke rumahnya Rin kaga bisa pulang!"Gumi langsung jalan lebih cepet duluan dari Len.

"Iiii Gumi iihhh! Iya deh sorii!"Len mengejar Gumi.

"Bodo! Gua ngambek nih!"-Gumi.

"Iyeee soriii!"-Len.

"Salah ndiri! Weeeee..."Gumi menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len.

"Iya atuh ih sori!"-Len.

"Brb gua ngambek dulu!"-Gumi.

"Yaudah brb nya jangan kelamaan!"-Len.

"Ih ngefans lain?"-Gumi."Najis!"-Len.

"Meni ngejer gua tah!"-Gumi.

"Abis elunya!"-Len.

"Yaudah gendong gua!"-Gumi.

"Ya dah, sini!"akhirnya Gumi digendong Len di punggung. Mau gak mau. Lennya yang gak mau. Gumi mah.. Mau banget dong. Secara dia pegel.

"Enak di elu, gak enak di gua, Gum!"-Len.

"Derita lo! Bukan derita gue! Salah sendiri lu nya pake acara ngeles segala lu pulangnya searah sama si Rin!"-Gumi.

"Kan kata lu gua disuruh nembak dia! Ya gua PDKT! Lu kan suka liat sendiri kalo gua PDKT begimana!"-Len.

"Lu tuh kalo PDKT lebay!"-Gumi.

"Suka suka!"-Len.

"Cuih! Yaudah buru! Jalannya jangan lemot!"-Gumi.

"Gimana gue gak lemot kalo lo nangkel di punggung gue, Gum?"-Len.

"Yaudah itu derita lo!"-Gumi.

Len langsung melepas gendongannya, dan ngebanting Gumi di aspal. Beneran di pinggir jalan diliatin orang orang.

"SAKIT, BEGO!"-Gumi.

"Atuh elunya udah gua gendong masih komplen juga!"-Len.

"Iya dah! Cepet gendong gua lagi, gua pegel!"-Gumi.

"Iyee iyeee..."Hebatnya, Len nurut aja.

Akhirnya beneran Gumi digendong sampe kedepan rumahnya.

* * *

Pas malem,Len nelpon Gumi.

"Halo?"-Gumi.

"Gumi Gumi, Tebak Gum, gue kenapa!"kata Len diseberang sana semangat banget.

"Apaan? Lu abis keselek linggis beneran?"-Gumi.

"Kaga! Bukan itu maksud gue, dodol!"-Len.

"Gue kira... Emang apaan?"-Gumi.

"GUE DITEMBAK RIN!"-Len.

"HAH MASA? BRB GUA NARI TOR TOR DULU!" naro hpnya, dan nari tor tor gajelas di kamarnya.

"Woy, udah lu nari tor tornya?"-Len.

"Udah hehe... Biasa kesenengan haha... Eh kok bisa si Rin yang nembak lu duluan?"-Gumi.

"Kaga tau... Bodo ah! Penting gua udah punya pacar sekaraaaangg... Yeeeee..."-Len.

"Hore! PJ besok yah! Ceban!"-Gumi.

"Sadis ge lu kalo malak PJ!"-Len.

"Biarin! Gue emang sadis, terus titik masalah lo dimana?"-Gumi.

"Hah! Udah ah! Gua ngapel dulu yah!"-Len.

"Wah rajin! Malem malem ngepel!"-Gumi.

"Ngapel, mba, Ngapel!"-Len.

"Iya deuh, yang baru beberapa menit jadian... GAYA LO!"-Gumi.

"Hehehe... Yaudah ya, Gum, udah ntar pulsa gua buat smsan sama Rin abis..."-Len.

"Ya tinggal isi lagi, hidup lu susah banget!"-Gumi.

"Udah ah! Udaahhh! Daaahh..."-Len."Dahhh..."-Gumi. Telponnya di tutup. 'Gue tadi seneng Len udah jadian... Tapi kenapa gue nya jadi rada... Ah tau ah... Bodo. Gue labil...'batin Gumi dalam hati.

* * *

Besoknya...Gumi dan Len tetap berangkat bareng seperti biasa.

"Gumiii!"sapa Len semangat banget.

"Ehh... Len..."sapa Gumi gak terlalu semangat.

"Napa lu? Kek kurang tidur bener?"-Len.

"Hah enggak, mata gua abis kesiram fanta tadi..."ngeles banget.

"Lagian lu abis ngapain sampe fanta bisa kesiram ke mata lu?"-Len.

"Ya gitu! Udah ah, buru berangkat udah jam 7 kurang berapa nih!"-Gumi.

'Gumi kenapa?'batin Len.

'Hah kali beneran abis kesiram fanta kali... Paling abis berantem lagi sama kakaknya...'batin Len lagi. Padahal salah semua... Gumi matanya rada rada bengkak bukan abis kesiram fanta beneran (Iyalah, dodol!). 'Huh, salah gue... Ngapain gue mikirin Len semaleman... Mending gue ngebokep tadi malem...'batin Gumi rada nyesel. (Atuh ya jelas mendingan mikirin Len semaleman daripada ngebokep, dodol! Gumi otak hentai...)

"Oh iye, Len... PJ atuh PJ..."kata Gumi pas perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Hihh..."-Len.

"Ehh... Lu tadi malem baru jadian gee... Udah mana PJ buru, goceng gapapa deuh!"-Gumi.

"Ih geuleuhh..."-Len.

"Pelit ge si Len mah!"-Gumi.

"Ih biarin!"-Len.

"Gitu ya yang udah jadian mah cutaw!"-Gumi.

"Ihhh... Gua engga Cutaw! Gua mah Cute!"-Len.

"HUEEEEKKK! Brb muntah 3 liter!"-Gumi.

"Udah tahan muntahnya, ntar lu muntahnya di sekolah aja. Kalo perlu di atas kepalanya Mikuo!"-Len.

"Kaga ah muntah di kepala lo aja!"-Gumi.

"Ih geuleuh aing!"-Len.

"Udah mau keluar!"-Gumi.

"IIIIHHHH! Lo bisa kaga jorok ga sih? Eneg gua dengernya, tolol!"-Len.

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita muntah bareng bareng!"-Gumi.

"Oke! Itungan ketigaa!"-Len.

"Satuuuu! Duaaaa! Tiii-HOOEEEKKKKK..."akhirnya mereka berdua beneran muntah di selokan pinggir jalan barengan. (Readers : AUTHOR LEBAY JOROK IIIHHH! *angkat gergaji mesin* Sini kami kitik kitik! Author : Huwwaaaa! *bloody tickled*)

"Udah legaa..."-Gumi.

"Sama gue juga... Yuk udah..."-Len.

* * *

-pas sampe di sekolah-

Muka lega abis muntah Gumi balik lagi jadi bete pas liat Rin.

"Ciyyeee... Mana pasangan baruuu..."goda Kaito pas mereka nyampe disekolah.

"PJ PJ PJ mana PJ..."kata Dell pada pasangan baru, Len dan Rin yang langsung gandengan. Gumi yang ngeliat langsung cengo sekaligus kaget. Pura pura gak liat. Dan langsung sok sibuk sama hp sendiri.

"Eh! Gumi! Katanya tadi mau PJ!"kata Len datengin Gumi yang sok sok-an lagi smsan. Padahal lagi gak ngapa ngapain.

"Heh?"-Gumi."Katanya tadi mau PJ... Udah lu kan sobat guee... Mau gak? Gak mau mah gapapa! Lumayan gua bisa ngirit dikit!"-Len.

"Yaudah mana sini buru! Ceban!"-Gumi.

"Beuh sadis malaknya..."-Len. Len ngasih selembar cebanan ke Gumi.

"Tengkyu yak..."kata Gumi langsung nyengir pas udah dikasih duit. Dasar... Matre.

"Mata duitan luh! Dikasih duit seneng!"-Len.

"Yaudah biarin wekk..."Gumi menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len dan langsung masuk kelas.

'Hhh... Len mah cutaw ih cutaw cutaw cutaw...'gerutu Gumi dalam hati.

"WOY! BENGONG!"kata Kaito berhasil mengganggu bengongan Gumi.

"Apaan sih lu, Kai! Gangguuu!"-Gumi.

"Sewotan sia sekarang! Yaudah dah, lu mau ikut nemenin gua ke GOR ga? Ntar pulang sekolah!"-Kaito.

"Ngapain?"-Gumi.

"Nganterin skin bb... Temen gua minta janjian disitu..."-Kaito.

"Emang ngapain gue mesti nemenin lu?"-Gumi.

"Len ama Rin... Pacaran... Si Dell boro boro, katanya pengen ngebokep di warnet depan... Si Miku, kaga bisa katanya dia les... Abis itu...-"belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan kata katanya,

"CUMA GUE JADI YANG TERSISA HAH?"#gakselowtingkatdewa

"I-iya, Gum... Hehee..."-Kaito.

"KAGA BISA! GUE BANYAK ACARA HARI INI!"kata Gumi masih gak selow.

"Yah! Yahhh! Padahal pulang nanti gue mau eskrim!"-Kaito.

"Kaga peduli! Gue ga suka eskrim!"kata Gumi.

"Yah! Mantra gagal!"-Kaito.

"Lebok sia!"-Gumi.

"Gumi plisss..."-Kaito.

"Geuleuh ih... Ngefans bukan sama gua?"-Gumi.

"Bukan itu masalahnyaa... Gue teh ga berani ke GOR sendirian!"-Kaito.

"Hah? Plis deh... Lu takut apaan sih?"-Gumi.

"Takut sendirian!"-Kaito.

"Cemen lu... Najis..."-Gumi.

"Ih Gumi! Lo harapan terakhir gue!"-Kaito.

"Apaan sih! Kayak lo lagi kena serangan jantung aja!"-Gumi.

"Plis... Gumi."-Kaito.

Sejenak Gumi berpikiran, 'Kayaknya enak juga buat pelampiasan... Semoga Len liat dan dia ngerasa gue cutaw-in dia balik...'

"Yaudah deh..."-Gumi.

"Yeah!"-Kaito.

"Tapi lu anterin gue pulang yah! Lu kan bawa motor!"-Gumi.

"Iyaaa... Selow, Gum..."-Kaito.

'Yeaaahhh... Semoga Len kesel ngeliat gue duaan sama Kaitooo... Huahahahaa...'batin Gumi sambil cekikikan sendiri.

"Lu napa, Gum?"-Kaito.

"Engga tadi ada bebek salto..."-Gumi.

"MANAH?"-Kaito.

"Yang rambut biru pake scarf..."-Gumi.

"Itu gue, bego!"-Kaito.

"Itu lah ke eroran otak gue... Udah sana sana, lagi asik ngegalau juga!"-Gumi.

"Yeehhh..."-Kaito.

* * *

"Buruan, Gumiii... Gue udah ditungguin temen gueee..."kata Kaito pas pulang sekolah sambil narik narik tangan Gumi.

Sementara Gumi lagi duduk di tribun sekolah sambil nontonin Len lagi pacaran sama Rin gak jauh dari situ.

"Hayu atuh buru..."-Kaito.

"Ih sabar dikit napaa!"kata Gumi pas lagi asik ngunyah wortel sambil nonton Len sama Rin pegangan tangan.

'Haduhh... Nyerri... Jleb... Nancep... Fine si Len mah cutaw sekarang...'batin Gumi pas ngeliatin adegan pegangan tangan itu.

"Lu lagi ngapain?"-Kaito.

"Liat aja sendiri gue lagi ngapain!"-Gumi.

"Bengong..."-Kaito.

"Nah itu tau!"-Gumi.

"Bengongin apaan?"-Kaito.

"Urusan lo gitu? Udah udah deuh yuk... Gue gak tahan ah disini panaaasss..."kata Gumi yang sebenernya udah gerah sendiri ngeliatin adegan adegan co cwit Rin dan Len.

"Prasaan adem dah!"-Kaito.

"Bacot lu, buru!"-Gumi.

"Ya dah, ayo!"-Kaito.

* * *

Udah cuma gitu doang.

Ke GOR, ketemu temennya Kaito, ngasih skinnya, pulang. Sumpah deh, Kaito gajelas banget *Leher Author dikitik kitik pake machete* (Oke, bagian gajelas. Skip.)

"Udah kan? Udah? Anterin gue pulang, Kai..."-Gumi.

"Sip lah..."kata Kaito mantep sok keren.

Gumi naik ke motornya Kaito. Pas udah setengah jalan deket deket sekolah tiba tiba motornya Kaito berhenti.

"Napa, Kai?"-Gumi.

"Tunggu, Gum! Kayaknya ban motor gue kempes deh!"-Kaito.

'Hiahh...'batin Gumi sweatdrop.

"Sori banget ya, Gum! Kayaknya kita..."belom sempet ngelanjutin,

"UDAH! GUE PULANG SENDIRI AJA!"kata Gumi agak marah marah.

"Yah... Gumi marah deh..."-Kaito.

Tiba tiba angkot 04 lewat, dan ada Len didalamnya.

"HA! LEBOK SIA! LEBOOOKKK! Huahahhahahahha... LEBOOOKKK!"teriak Len dari dalem angkot gak selow tingkat dewa.

"Sialaaaaannnnn..."geram Gumi agak agak kesel ngeliatin Len.

"LEEEBOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKK..."kata Len menjauh.

Gumi menoleh ke arah Kaito yang berusaha ngumpet.

"Gara gara lo, Kai..."kata Gumi langsung cari angkot dan pulang.

* * *

Hari hari berlalu...

Len dan Rin pacaran,Gumi malah jadi sendirian terus. Kalo ditanya malah marah marah. Pulang pergi pun Gumi sama Len gak pernah bareng lagi. Tiap lewat gak pernah nyapa. Len udah terbiasa pulang nganter Rin dulu, makanya gak pernah barengan Gumi lagi. Sementara kalo berangkat, Gumi berusaha berangkat duluan. Biar gak ketemu Len gitu maksudnya.

"Mik, Si Len cutaw banget ih sekarang..."kata Gumi curcol ke Miku.

"Semenjak pacaran sama Rin, kan? Duaan teruuuuss... Padahal kalo dulu kayanya pas istirahat lu selalu main kartu sama dia, yang kalah iket iketan rambut... Gile gue masih ngakak nginget Len diiket dua!"Miku ketawa tawa kecil.

Gumi malah nunduk."Plis, Mik, jangan ngingetin gituan... Gue jadi galau..."-Gumi.

"Iya gue ngerti kok rasanya kehilangan sahabat! Agak agak gitu kan..."-Miku.

"Ehhrr..."-Gumi.

"Napa?"-Miku.

"Ng... Enggak... Eh itu liat! Si Len sama Rin ih! Najis najis najis ih!"kata Gumi langsung ayan gak jelas ngeliat Len sama Rin rangkul rangkulan didepan kelas.

"Ew... Kayanya gue sama Kaito gak segitunya juga deh..."-Miku.

"Ih geuleuh! Si Rin teh minta dilabrak siah!"-Gumi.

"Ehhh! Sabaaar! Emang lu kenapa sih? Akhir akhir ini lu tuh ngeledekin Rin yang tajem tajem mulu... Tiap Rin lewat lu sinisin mulu... Tiap mereka berduaan lu katain mulu... Lu kenapa sih?"-Miku.

"Enggak."kata Gumi lirik lirik kemana mana.

"Lu cemburu bukan?"-Miku.

"Apaan sih enggak!"-Gumi.

"Gue tau lu cemburu. Lu suka ya sama Len?"-Miku.

"Ih!"-Gumi.

"Ngaku ajaa... Hahhaa... Keliatan kali dari sikap lo!"-Miku.

"Najis! Mending gua pacaran sama kambing!"-Gumi.

"Halaahhh..."-Miku.

"Tauk ah!"kata Gumi langsung Miku cuma disitu cekikikan gajelas.

* * *

Hari ini, hari jumat, hari Gumi piket.

Tapi gara gara beberapa anak yang lain pada ada yang males, ada yang kabur, ada yang gak masuk. Beberapa anak udah jadi korban jitakan Gumi dan disuruh piket. Tapi tetep aja pas ditinggalin bentar langsung ngilang gak tau kemana (Kerjaannya Author banget tuh #plak).

"Kenapa harus gue cobaaaa..."gumam Gumi pelan.

"Eh! Gumi! Rajin banget!"Len tiba tiba nongol di ambang pintu. Tapi dicuekin Gumi. Sengaja.

"Lagi ngapain?"-Len.

"Liat sendiri."-Gumi.

"Ih Gumi gitu deh cutaw!"-Len.

"Halah lu sendiri juga!"-Gumi.

"Emang gua cutaw kenapa?"-Len.

"Enggak."-Gumi.

"Udah gapapa ngomong aja kali!"-Len.

"Gue aja udah males ngomonginnya."-Gumi.

"Gue ada salah?"-Len.

"Banyak."-Gumi.

"Coba sebutin, plis, Gumi..."-Len.

"Saking banyaknya aja gue udah gak inget.."-Gumi.

"Yaudah jadi intinya lu marah nih sama gue?"Gumi diem aja, dia tetep nyapu nyapu.

"Gumi jawab!"-Len.

"Apaan sih?"-Gumi.

"Lu marah bukan sama gua?"-Len.

"Gitu dah..."-Gumi.

"Marah mah bilang aja, Gumi! Gak apa apa!"-Len.

"Yaudah atuh! Gue marah sama lo, kenapa?"-Gumi.

"Marah kenapa?"-Len

Gumi malah diem aja.

"Hei... Ditanyain, lu marah kenapa?"-Len.

"Udah ah, males gua ngomonginnya."-Gumi.

"Gumii... Lu marah bukan gara gara gua pacaran sama Rin?"-Len

Gumi langsung ngerasa...Jleb.

"Ng?"cuma segitu yang keluar dari mulut Gumi. Gumi pasang muka bingung. Padahal dalem hati pengen banget jedot jedotin kepala Len ke tembok nyampe bedarah.

"Plis deh, gue sahabat lu... Tapi akhir akhir ini lo ngindar terus dari gue!"-Len.

"Ya itu karena lu sombong! Lu bareng Rin terus! Udah sana lu mainnya sama Rin aja terus! Lupain gue!"bentak Gumi marah marah sama Len.

"Err... Gumi..."-Len.

"NAPA?"Gumi masih marah marah.

"Gue udah putus sama Rin..."-Len.

"TERUS APA MASALAH GUE?"Gumi tambah gak selow.

"Udah ngomong aja! Lu cemburu kan? Gue tau dari Miku!"-Len.

"Najis ihh!"-Gumi.

"Halah..."kata Len kali ini dengan nada mengejek biasanya kalo ngeledek Gumi.

"Iih! Najis aing!"kata Gumi dengan nada kesel seperti dulu suka marah marah ke Len.

"Halahhh..."kata Len senggol senggol Gumi.

"Ihhh! Apaan siihh!"-Gumi.

"Kalo gue bilang gue juga cemburu waktu liat lu sama Kaito barengan gimana?"-Len.

"E-eh?"Gumi memalingkan wajahnya karena wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Gue bilang lebok tuh ke Kaito... Gaya banget dia mau nganterin lu! Tapi bannya bocor! Haha!"-Len.

"Yah dia..."-Gumi.

"Udah sekarang gini deh... Gue minta maaf yah?"-Len.

"Hmm... Yaudah."-Gumi.

"Samaaa... Lu mau gak jadi cewek gue?"-Len. *tiba tiba*

"HEH?"-Gumi.

"Gue tau lu tuh suka sama gue... Nah kalo gue suka sama lu juga gimana dong? Mau jadi cewek gue ga?"-Len.

"E-eh... Len?"-Gumi.

"Iyaaa... Gumi, lu mau ga jadi cewek gue? Gamau mah gapapa... Gue bisa jadian ama yang laen..."-Len.

"Len?"-Gumi.

"Mau ga?"-Len.

"Len?"-Gumi.

"Ya mau ga? Sekali seumur hidup loh!"-Len

"BEGOOO! Mau sih mau! LO LIAT UDAH JAM BERAPA, GERBANG UDAH DIGEMBOK, TOLOL!"-Gumi.

"Jadi?"-Len.

"Begooo! Begooo... Begoooo..."Gumi menggerutu lagi. Gumi langsung duduk di lantai ngeliatin jam tangannya udah menunjukkan jam setengah 8.

"Eh... Gue kebanyakan bacot ya..."kata Len duduk disebelah Gumi.

"Iya banyak banget bacotannya..."-Gumi.

"Gomen ne?"kata Len melirik ke Gumi yang nunduk nunduk.

"Heee... Gomen ne?"kata Len. Gumi langsung memalingkan mukanya tapi gak jawab.

"Eh! Gomen ne? Gomen ne... Gomen ne... Gomen ne..."kata Len berulang ulang dan mulai mengganggu Gumi dengan memainkan rambutnya.

"Hush! Iyaa iyaa dah!"kata Gumi yang mulai merasa terganggu.

Hening.

Hening setengah mati.

Hening lama banget.

Author mulai bakar menyan (Gaje banget sumpah).

"Bau apaan nih?"-Len.

"Menyan, mas..."-Author. *Author di potong potong*

Balik, hening banget.

"Gumi..."

Gumi diem.

"Gumi..."

Gumi diem.

"WOOYYY!"teriak Len mulai gak melirik ternyata Gumi udah ketiduran di pundaknya. Len cuma senyum senyum ngeliatin Gumi udah tidur.

"E-eh... Gue ketiduran yah..."Gumi membuka matanya baru nyadar dia udah ketiduran.

"Engga engga, udah lanjutin aja gih tidurnya..."-Len.

"WAAAA! Nanti kalo lo ngegrepe gua begimana? Babi luuhh! Kaga suci lagi dah guaaa!"teriak Gumi memukul mukul Len.

"Heehh! Kagaa! Serius, kagaa!"kata Len menahan serangan dari Gumi.

"Tahan tahan... Gue kaga boleh sampe ketiduran..."kata Gumi mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan melirik ke arah Len dengan pandangan tajam.

"Selow weh, Gum..."-Len.

"Najis..."-Gumi.

Sesaat, hening lagi (Readers : WWOOYY! BANYAKAN HENING! *ngangkat gergaji mesin* *siap siap menggelitik leher author*)

"Emang lu gimana bisa tiba tiba putus sama Rin?"tanya Gumi pada Len pas Gumi udah bosen tingkat dewa.

"Galau ceritanya, Gum..."-Len.

"Ceritaiinn!"-Gumi.

"Gamau..."-Len.

"Iiii ceritaaiiin!"-Gumi.

"Engga mauuu..."-Len.

"FINE YA, CUTAW LO!"-Gumi.

"Iye dah! Jadi gini..."kata Len memulai ceritanya.

-Len's Flashback-

Malam itu, hp Len ditelpon oleh Rin.

"Halo, Rin? Kenapa?"Len mengangkat telepon.

"Err... Halo, Len?"kata suara di seberang sana.

"Iya ada apa, Rin?"-Len.

"Eng... Gini, Len... Kitaa..."kata Rin agak gugup.

"Kenapa?"-Len.

"Kita putus aja ya..."kata Rin frontal namun masih agak gugup.

"Loh, kenapa?"-Len.

"Aku udah gak sayang lagi sama kamu..."kata Rin pelan.

"Ng... Jadi?"Len nanya dengan agak galau galau dikit.

"Kita putus."kata Rin.

"Euuh... Emang kenapa kamu mutusin aku?"tanya Len rada rada penasaran.

"Eh... Jadi... Gini, maaf ya, Len..."kata Rin malah balik gugup lagi #plak.

"Kenapa?"-Len.

"Jadi..."-Rin.

"YA KENAPAAAA?"tanya Len gak selow dengan logat alay.

"BRISEK, ALAY! DIEM DULU GEURA!"teriak Rin gak selow. Len baru diem.

"... Jadi gini, aku sama Miku kan taruhan... Siapa yang bisa dapetin PJP deluan di toko buku kemaren... Yang kalah, harus macarin lo, Len, dan minimal mesti 5 hari, juga harus yang kalah duluan yang mutusin si barang taruhan duluan... Nah terus, kebetulan hari itu gue keduluan Miku... Yaudah kebetulan aja kan hari itu lo anterin gue pulang... Gue gunain aja kesempatan itu pas malemnya gue nembak lo. Taunya beneran lu nerima... Yaudah deh... Ini kan udah sampe seminggu lebih, lagian gue juga lebih suka sama Mikuo..."kata Rin menjelaskan di telpon. (Wait? Kenapa jadi PJP? Oke, PJP, Poconggg Juga Pocaloid *para readers yang ngefollow poconggg langsung klik unfollow poconggg* (?) )

"Kenapa mesti gue jadi barang taruhan? Kan ada Kaito... Dell... Mikuo..."-Len.

"Soalnya, lo paling cangak seangkatan, Len!"-Rin.

Jleb. Nancep. Dalem.

"Sialaaannn... Gue jadi barang taruhan selama ini ya? KITA PUTUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS!"teriak Len gak selow.

"GUE YANG BILANG KITA PUTUS, GOBLOKK!"teriak Rin balik.

"Oh oke, sok atuh."-Len.

"KITA PUTTTUUUUUUSSSSS!"teriak Rin gak selow.

Len matiin telponnya, dan akhirnya malah ngegalau gak jelas.

-End Of Len's Flashback-

"Oh gitu! Itu namanya, DL! Derita looooo!"-Gumi.

"Ih si Gumi mah! Bukannya nyemangatin malah bikin gue tambah down!"-Len.

"Suka suka! Mulut mulut gua!"-Gumi.

"Gue kira tuh mulut minjem..."kata Len dengan nada mengejek.

"Anjir..."-Gumi.

"Eh iya, Gum, lo belum jawab pertanyaan gua!"-Len.

"Apaan?"-Gumi.

"Mau gak lo jadi cewek gua?"-Len.

"Nanti, pikir pikir dulu."-Gumi.

"Najis ge..."-Len.

"Gue kan harus jual mahal dikit, Len! Masih mending gua pikir pikir dulu! Lu mau gua langsung tolak dengan cara sadis? Hah?"-Gumi.

"Iye dah..."-Len.

"Hhmmm..."-Gumi

Hening beberapa saat. *Author langsung nyanyi mengheningkan cipta gak jelas* (Author : Dengar... Seluruh... Angkasa raya... -*suara sumbang* Readers : BRISEEEKKHHH!) * Author dikibarin di tiang bendera* (?)

"Udah belom mikirnya lu?"-Len.

"Tunggu, gua belom puas mikir..."-Gumi.

"Bacot deuh lu, Gum! Serius nih ah!"-Len.

"CUIH!"-Gumi.

"Yaudah terima apa tolak!"-Len.

"TERIMA DEUH TERIMA! Puas lo?"-Gumi.

"OH YEEAAAAAHHHHH!"teriak Len langsung naik naik meja. Tiba tiba lagu 'Sweet Victory' berkumandang. Confetti bertebaran. Dan lain sebagainya yang janggal janggal.

"Kok suasana jadi rada..."belom dilanjut, langsung dipotong.

"ROMANTIIIISSSS!"teriak Len sok bener.

"Bego, gua mau bilang mencekam juga..."-Gumi.

"Makasih ya, Gumi! Gue sayang banget looo!"-Len. #lebay

"Iyaaa... Iyaaa..."Gumi sweatdrop.

"Akhirnya gue jadian juga sama Gumiiiii...! Yeaaaa..."Len masih jejingkrakan gajelas di meja. Sampe setengah jam.

"Udah... Udah... Capek juga gue, hehe..."Len abis itu langsung duduk lagi di sebelah Gumi.

"Oh iya, waktu itu... Lu kenapa tiba tiba nyuruh gue ngeliatin Rin?"-Len.

"Eh? Itu? Oh... Kan masa gue mesti bilang 'Eh Len! Liatin gue dong! Gue cantik kan? Cantik kan? Iya kan?' masa gitu? Gue kaya orang gila aja."-Gumi.

"Oh... Tapi lo cantik kok! #eaa. Terus, lo kan juga nyuruh gue nembak dia..."-Len.

"Abisnya, kaya tadi aja... Masa gue bilang 'Tembak gue dong, Len!' gitu?"-Gumi.

"Terusss... Lu juga kan waktu gue asal bilang minta jadian, lu bilang lu gak suka sama gue..."-Len.

"Lu juga bilang lu gak suka sama gue!"-Gumi.

"Nah, jadi siapa yang salah? Lu apa gue?"-Len.

"Authornya!"-Gumi.

"Kok gue? Kok gue?"-Author.

"Udah diem lu!"-Len.

"Kan gak enak kali... Kalo dari dulu udah sahabatan tiba tiba pacaran..."-Gumi.

"Iya dari dulu kita kan mulai deket pas kelas 4, nah gue mulai suka sama lu pas kelas 6!"-Len.

"Ih sama dong!"-Gumi.

"Berarti kita jodoh! Haha! Tapi... Ah tapi pas udah jadian gini enak juga ko!"-Len.

"Iya juga sih... Cuma gini aja jadinya... Udah jadian ge manggilnya tetep gue-elu!"-Gumi.

"Iya, soalnya canggung kalo aku-kamu!"-Len.

"Yaudah, gini aja deh! Gapapa! Hehe..."-Gumi.

"Iya gak apaa... Tapi kita beneran udah jadian kan?"-Len.

"Udah, udah jadian dari tadi malah..."

gampangnya orang bisa jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Sebegitu gampangnya pula orang bisa tiba tiba menjalin hubungan. Jadi apa inti dari cerita ini? Dan moral cerita ini? Sama sekali gak tau apaan. #plak #jedar #jeger #meong (?)si Author sendiri gak ngerti dengan inti cerita yang ia buat. Semuanya campuran, hal hal yang ia alami sendiri. Dari sahabat, sampe jatuh cinta. Cerita cinta biasa. Bedanya si Author yang nembak duluan (kayak Rin gitu, tapi bukan taruhan) dan malah ditolak sama sahabat cowoknya. (KOK CURCOL?) oke, cerita ini...

OWARI! Maybe?

Napa? Masalah mereka kejebak kekunci di sekolah? Udah biarin aja... *Author jalan seenaknya langsung ditabrak truk gandeng 5 yang dikemudikan oleh reader yang dendam kepadanya*

Owari beneran.

* * *

A/N : Tadi ada PJP kan? Poconggg Juga Pocaloid? Nah... Bisa bayangin kalo ada seekor #ups pocong yang kafannya corak pisang lagi joget joget hot sambil nyanyi SPICE! Nya Len? Jangan terlalu dibayangin, nanti kalian bisa mimisan sampe muncrat kemana mana #abaikan  
Anywayyy... Semuanya terinspirasi dari kenyataan hidupkuuu! Aku juga dulu punya sahabat. Udah sahabatan dari kelas 2. Pas kelas 7, kemaren aku tembak. Eh, malah diharkosin T.T fict ini akhirnya jadi juga setelah kebingungan mau bikin fict apaan. Sementara hati (Gaya, emang lo punya hati? #galaumodeon) pengen bikin GumixLen. Ada reviewer yang pengen saya bikin LukaxLen. Dan banyak banget fans Vocaloid yang seneng sama RinxLen. Akhirnya jadilah fict ini! Yeaa! (Walaupun LukaxLen nya cuma sedikittttt banget...)Ini juga terinspirasi dari saya dan teman saya yang pernah frustasi nyari angkot, kekunci di lantai 3 sekolah, Nyasar salah jurusan... Gitu dah.

* * *

Maaf kalo fict ini malah nyampah di FFn...  
Mungkin beberapa readers akan berpikir fict ini sangat nyampah...

Yang mau ngeflame silakan, saya akan terima dengan lapang dada...

Yang mau muji juga silakan, Pujiannya selalu ditunggu kok! Hehe... *diledakin pake granat selusin*

Reviewnya ditungguuuuu...

Sekian dan ARIGATOU!

Allie pamit undur diri! /seeyou

Review yaaa? *masih maksa* *tabok pake meja* ;D

.

.

.

v


End file.
